The invention relates to a process for dewatering a pulp web, particularly a chemical pulp web, where dewatering takes place between twin wire belts or felts in an initial dewatering zone with a set area pressure and then in a second dewatering zone. The invention also refers to a device for carrying out the process.
On the one hand, Fourdrinier-type machines are known which can only dewater the web to a limited extent before it is fed to the press unit. As a result, the final dry content is relatively low. In addition, there are so-called twin wire presses which dewater material between two wires. In the machines built to date however, the course of the dewatering process could only be matched very roughly to the optimum dewatering curve, which meant that the optimum final dry content could not be achieved.